Neo-Humans
by DarknessVonSwordsman
Summary: It's the year 31xx and The United States Government's Space Force is colonizing various planets in our solar system. Everett, someone who was hired to explore Mars has stumbled on a robot that has been dormant for almost a thousand years wakes up. His he friend or foe?
1. Heavy-Metal

The year is 31xx they had finally landed people on the planet Mars. Surprisingly there were no small green men that lived there. The air was harsh and the terrain was even harsher. The planet was made up of rocky terrains and valleys. The air smelled like sulfur, if there was a flame present it'd probably explode. It was very dangerous for humans to be on this planet. The Space Force thought it might be a good idea to build a base on Mars and explore it. What could go wrong? That's always the last question you ask yourself when your discovering a new world.

Everett McIntosh was the first person to try and explore Mars. He was a former Marine and he wasn't sure what he was going to find on this planet. He was mining a cavern on Mars. The cavern was dark and cold - they had use Plasma Candles for light. For those who don't know what Plasma Candles are, let me explain it to you. They are candles that are made from Plasma energy and only need one to light up a cavern.

"There probably isn't anything in here." Everett said to himself, he still pushed on through the cavern. There were cameras everywhere in the cavern, they were for for surveillance and security. He wasn't sure what they thought they were going to find. They wanted a base on all the major planets. Why? Because the United States Government needed to control everything, space was something else they wanted to control. As he got deeper into the cavern it started to get darker, the plasma candles weren't giving him that much light anymore. Thankfully he was equipped with a flashlight.

"Going dark." Everett spoke into his com systems, he switched on his flashlight and began to look around. Right now the mars cavern was giving an underground vibe right now. That was strange, he felt like he was being watched by someone or something. It wasn't from the cameras in the cavern. He pushed even further down into the cavern and he could feel the air getting thicker and denser at the same time. That was a strange feeling. He could hear what sounded like a river or stream running and it was coming up on his right side.

He shined his flashlight where he heard the stream and it showed him something rather disturbing. A giant footprint, it looked like it could be made by a giant person or entity. What the hell was that? He blinked and took out his phone and took a picture with it. With all the technology they had, he had to go old school and use a smartphone to document this. In this day and age smartphones were a thing of the past. So was there a bigfoot on Mars? That really wouldn't surprise him much.

He tracked the footprints over the stream and then he came to a rock wall that was using an ancient language of some sort. He blinked. "Is this martian?" He examined the wall closer and he noticed a human sized hand place in the middle of the wall. What would this do? The radio inside of his helmet was beginning to fade out. So now he was literally going dark, he was going on exploring without back up.

There was something inside of him that didn't know what was behind that wall. Also there was another thing inside of him that wanted to know what was behind that wall. Whatever was behind it was probably dead. When he was roaming around this planet by himself, he didn't find any other life forms. That didn't mean there weren't any other life forms.

His radio was still filled with static. Before making a decision like this he usually had a cigarette or a shot of whisky. The air was too messed up here to light anything up. If he sparked something up he'd and the planet probably would blow up. They were here to investigate the planet and not blow it up. He wondered if the others on any of the other planets had found anything. It's sad that these planets were probably going to be used in wars.

He pressed his hand to the wall and it slowly opened - his heart was racing. While the door was opening he expected a bunch of booby traps to come alive. They didn't, man, he has seen Indiana Jones way too many times. It did feel like a 1980's cheesy action movie. He laughed at himself for a minute and then the wall fully slide open, there was a room. It was a rather large room, looked almost like a storage unit. Why would there be a storage unit on mars? Too many questions and no fucking answers!

"If there is a God in here please spare my life, lord." He said half-joking, when he walked into the room the wall slammed shut behind him. He turned around and pounded on the wall. What now? He knew he shouldn't of walked in her. Just like magic the room lit up. Was this some sort of alien technology that they were unaware of?

He began to look around and all he could see on the ground were robotic parts. Was there a robot in here? As he looked around the room he noticed a tunnel and it looked like it connected to another room. He followed the tunnel into that room and that is when he saw it. His eyes went wide and he gasped out of horror and excitement. There in the corner of the room was a Robot in the corner, it looked to be about 12 feet tall. A whole six feet taller than him. It was a monster and it looked like it was in disrepair. He moved closer to the robot, his eyes scanned the heavy-metal beast. He found some writing on the robot. It read : Built September 17th, 1984 at 11 a.m.

Everett smiled and tapped the robot on it's leg. "I shall call you Heavy-Metal." He took out his cell phone and took a picture of this beast. It was a relic of the past. What happened next was straight out of a science fiction novel.

"Heavy-Metal?" For the first time in over a thousand years this robot had spoke and when it opened its eyes he spotted the human.

"My name, that is?" The Robot's eyes looked at the human, put it's hand down to the ground and he watched the human jump back. "Friend?" The Robot asked in confusion.

"Sure, I guess." Everett nodded.

He never thought in a million years he would run into something like this. Now how did they get out? Was there a secret exit that they could escape through and how did this robot get in here? He needed to sit down and pick it's brain, err, circuit boards. It probably didn't know how it got there, it was probably deactivated before it got to the planet. If this thing was on this planet, what was on the other six planets that were circling the sun? He knew there were other soldiers on other planets. Were they going to dig up the same thing? Perhaps they could find something worse. He needed to get out of here with the robot. Maybe there next stop would be Pluto.

It just seemed like robots had been becoming something of the past. On Earth it seemed like there were little to no robots, androids, sure. You couldn't consider those robots. They were half-human and intellect like none other. These big bulky robots, he didn't know what he was going to do with those. How was he going to get them back to Earth? He'd have to request a bigger ship.

"Human, we have to get out of here!" Heavy-Metal said, he finally stood up. He nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the room they were in.

"Why, what's wrong?" Everett asked in concern.

Heavy-Metal's robotic eyes narrowed. "Hostile forces on the surface." Heavy-Metal responded.

Everett gasped. "My crew!"

Heavy-Metal closed his eyes. "I can't pick up any human life-forms on the planet's surface. What I'm sensing is robotic, like me." He didn't want to tell the human that his friends had been exterminated. His kind didn't like the humans because of what they had done to his kind, but he wasn't like that. He didn't like to fight but he would if he needed to.


	2. Darkstar

Darkstar is what you would call an evil sadistic overlord. He hated the humans and what they had done to the robots. In his mind there was a war coming and he was going to be the one that lead the robots to victory. That is why he was attacking Mars, he had sensed life-forms on the planet and that is how he woke up. His goody two shoes twin was on the planet too. They were not really twins, they were both built and activated on the same day. They were both built for the same purpose : to battle. He was the only one that freely liked combat, Heavy-Metal tried to avoid it and he thought that was pathetic.

The humans were pathetic creatures and he could step on them as if they were ants. He didn't know if any other of his robot brothers had been activated again, he doubted it. He walked on the surface of Mars, he kicked the dead humans out of his way. There had been a lot of bloodshed. The poor pathetic fools had attempted to fight back, but they just got their assess handed to them by a superior being.

Darkstar growled. "Metal, I know you are here somewhere."

They had not started out as enemies, they just had different views on how to do things back then. When they were thrown into the humans wars. That is when their 'friendship' had started to dwindle. He would kill at the drop of a hat. Heavy-Metal had began questioning his orders and why he was there and why he really been built. It was simple, they were weapons and that was it. Then Heavy Metal had began to get 'feelings' that were not in his programming and began saving the people they were programmed to kill. That was such a foolish thing.

Blip.. Blip.. more life forms were showing up, oh, this was going to be fun. He held his hand pointed towards the surface of the planet and the laser in the palm of his hand began to charge, his laser made a whizzing sound as it charged. The humans were trying to fight him off with small plasma rifles. That was cute, there was no way those were going to do anything to him. When he got hit, it didn't even hurt him. They were like mosquito bites to him.

He fired a few shots from his hand and then they were gone, dead. He kicked the corpses out of the way and ventured to the center of the planet. That is where he saw the u.s. Military base. He put his hand under his chin as he stared at the base.

Darkstar growled again. "So these pathetic worms now have a base here?!"

There was only one course of action, he needed to destroy it and that would teach them. The robots were the dominant species, not these silly humans. He knew the humans were going to radio for back up, but it would prove rather useless.

All he craved was power and wanted to be the most powerful being in the universe. He lifted his right hand and began to charge his laser, it started making that whizzing sound. Something was wrong, this was too easy. Wiping out a human base like this, it should be harder. Maybe the humans were that simple and stupid, they probably didn't plan for any sort of attack from anything. Most likely they thought they were the only people in the universe.

They were fools to think that. They had a solar system that circled around their son, a very bright star. He grumbled to himself. The laser was finally charged to a point that he liked. He fired a laser orb at the base, there was an explosion and a giant hole appeared in the side of the base. There was no one in the base, just machinery recording what was happening on the planet. There was a sound of a buzzer going off and there was a bunch of red lights inside of the base. Was this some sort of emergency defense mechanism? Then androids came out with laser rifles and began to fire at Darkstar.

Darkstar's mouth optic formed an evil smile. "Fools!" He extended his hand and fired off a bunch of laser orbs at the androids, they were destroyed faster than the humans. One laid on the ground twitching and he walked over and picked up by the head and looked at it and shook his head.

Darkstar looked at the droid with disgust. "Why align yourself with this trash? They will only turn on you." Darkstar then tossed the droid into the sky and fired a laser blast at it and it blew up into pieces. He sensed something walking up behind him, it was heavy and making a clunking sound. Maybe more of his kind had woke up.

"Darkstar.." a voice from behind him called.

Darkstar just grinned as he turned around, that was it. Heavy-Metal had found him. It took that robot long enough, when there was a massacre like this, Metal was the first one to usually show up. Not this time. That robot took his time. He could feel a lecture coming on, it didn't matter. He noticed a human riding on Heavy-Metal's shoulder. Had Metal found a pet? How cute. Metal was always picking up strays and trying to help and save them.

Darkstar looked at Heavy-Metal. "We were built for destruction and not saving people!"

Heavy-Metal growled. "Says you!"

This was truly a massacre, Everett climbed down off the robots shoulders and ran away from both of the robots. He was trying to find his comrades, it was too late. They were all dead, he rushed into the base. It had not been completely destroyed. The radios still worked and radioed for another ship to pick him up. He watched the two giant robots from inside of the base. What had he gotten himself into this time? Curiosity definitely killed the cat today.

He never thought anything like this was going to happen. He really hoped that ship got here fast. He didn't know what was going to happen and he hated that. He's surprised the base wasn't stock piled with more powerful weapons. You figured you were in space and you didn't know what kind of creatures were out there. Now this really did feel like a bad 1980's sci-fi movie or series. He laughed to himself and he watched the two giant robots and it looked like they were going to face off.

Darkstar growled once more. "You know I've always been superior to you in everyway!"

Heavy-Metal crossed his arms and shook his head. "You and your lust for battle. Where did that get you? We were both locked away here!" He motioned to the planet itself with his arms.

It was true though - they did get locked away because they were of no use anymore. Heavy-Metal wouldn't willingly fight the human's wars. He felt like all this violence was meaningless. Why fight and kill? It made no sense to him. Sure, he was programmed to be this massive killing machine - but something happened. His programming changed on it's own. The humans had a term for this. They called this 'a change of heart' how could one have a change of heart without a heart? It made no sense to him.

Darkstar glared at Heavy-Metal. "The problem was, you had started to become friends with the people we were supposed to destroy! You don't join a war and make friends with the enemy!"

Darkstar blamed Heavy-Metal for both of them getting deactivated and shipped to this rock! Mars was a planet that wasn't supposed to be explored. It was a desolate rock that wasn't supposed to sustain life of any kind. So why was it now? Just so the humans could use it and conquer it? Like they conquer everything?! It was pointless talking to Heavy-Metal and he wouldn't listen to a word that was being spoken to him.

The only way he could get his point across was to fight Heavy-Metal. He knew Metal wouldn't fight back, he was too much of a simpleton to fight. He knew the human was still in the base behind them, he was going to use that to his advantage.

Darkstar grinned and held out his right hand and pointed it towards the base. "Say goodbye to your friend." The whizzing sound came from his right hand as he charged up his laser and shot the laser orb towards the base. On contact the base exploded. All that could be heard was Darkstar's laughter.


	3. Agent R

The distress signal from Mars had reached Neo-City, this was the city that was formerly known as Washington, DC. The name had gotten changed after the fall out of World War 4. Darius Rochester was putting on his helmet and armor when the signal came through. What was he? Many said he was a bounty hunter for the united states government, a sort of hired gun. He liked his work, he got to fight powerful enemies and travel to distant galaxies. Why were there people on Mars? Why had the government sent them up there? All he could do was shake his head. He screwed on his R-Buster to his right hand, charged it up a little. He could see the plasma energy gathering, good.

In his left hand he had sort of an energy katana-sword. He called that his R-Sword. He pushed the button on the sword and the energy katana crawled back into the handle and he attached the katana to his utility belt. Does he answer this distress signal coming from Mars. He looked at the distress signal on the visor that was on the inside of his helmet. He sighed and shook his head. It was just some idiot in trouble, he knew it.

Agent R frowned. "There probably isn't even a bounty involved in this."

He was really considering taking it because he was bored and it would mean he would be able to get off this rock for a little while. He just didn't like to take missions that had no pay out. Also, he could be walking into something that he couldn't get out of. He laughed for a moment. There had been a few of those, he seemed to always find a way out of those situations. Yeah, he has always found away to survive. He crossed his arms and looked at the screen inside of his visor.

For some reason he was getting a weird feeling about this, he didn't know why. Like something bad was going to happen or something bad has already happened. Maybe he should call a friend or two. He started to pace around the room. Maybe a smoke or shot would put his mind at ease. No, it wasn't his mind. Something had happened, he just didn't know what had happened. He also had to think of himself and his daughter Mallory Rochester.

If he died on some mission she would be alone. He was very confident in his abilities, but sometimes there were enemies that far exceed his own strength and skills. Still, he found it fun. Growing up he was always fighting and getting paid to beat up people. He knew it was good money most of the time and that is why he did it. Not many people saw him as a hero, that was okay with him. To be honest, he didn't see himself as a hero either. He was just some asshole trying to get by and make rent.

Now there had been news broadcasts about something that was happening on Mars. A Hostile attack? That is what the media was calling it. He didn't know if it was true or not, he didn't really trust the media. It'd be interesting if it was true. Who would attack a military base on another planet? Terrorists? He didn't really know and he wasn't about to find out either. That was something that he really wasn't interested in. With his luck he would probably be stepping into a warzone. He liked fighting and battling - but he didn't want to die, that was for sure.

Agent R frowned. "We've had so much trouble with military bases on this planet. So why put them on another planet? It doesn't really make sense to me." He shook his head, now he was expecting a visit from a general or a higher up. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Well, he hoped for once he was right, he was all suited up, sure. He didn't want to go to another planet. He hated travelling in space. He only did it when he needed to, also inter dimensional travel was a bit different. He liked that over travelling to another planet.

A few moments later there was a knock on his door - oooh fuck, here we go. He walked to the door and answered it. He was standing eye-to-eye with Theodore James Jericho, he was a general. A high ranking one too. Teddy looked at Agent R and smirked slightly. Agent R could see it in Teddy's eyes, something was up and it wasn't a friendly visit.

Agent R crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Teddy. "What's up?" Sadly, he knew what was up. Something had happened with their soldiers and they needed his services.

Truth be told he didn't mind working missions for the united states government. They were just missions to him, in now way was he a soldier of any kind. He definitely wasn't any kind of a hero. He was only a hero to his daughter, that was fine for him. He would listen to the general and whatever he had to say to him.

Teddy walked in and took a seat at the dining room table, Agent R sat down too. They were sitting across from one another. Agent R leaned back in his chair as he watched Teddy fold his hands on top of the table. This was some serious shit. Teddy took a deep breathe and then looked at Agent R.

Teddy and Agent R's connected for a moment, Teddy pushed his lips together before he spoke. "We have an issue on Mars." there, Teddy had said it. Teddy had received a distress signal from Mars and he knew that wasn't good. The soldiers were just supposed to be exploring the planet. He knew how some soldiers were, the curiosity would get the best of them and he remembered what they had put on that planet in the first place.

Agent R had already knew about this and was debating if he wanted to go to Mars or not. There was something in the good generals voice, he knew he wasn't telling him the whole entire truth. What else was he hiding? The only time that a distress signal was put out was if shit went sideways. He knew there had been some hostiles on the planet. When were they not running into people that wanted to kill them?

Agent R's eyes narrowed and he looked at the general across the table. "What aren't you telling me?"

Teddy sighed and shook his head, he didn't want to tell Agent R the rest of the information. He knew for a fact if Agent R knew everything that was going on, he wouldn't take the mission. Who wanted to fight two giant robots? No one he knew wanted to fight giant robots. He needed to tell Agent R. Maybe he would take up the mission anyways, maybe he was feeling nice today.

Teddy pushed his lips together again, thinking about what he was going to say and then he sighed. "What's on Mars? There's a hostile robot and they had killed all our soldiers on the planet. No one knows where this robot came from." The last part was a lie, he knew where that robot had come from. They had built Darkstar for war, the robot liked it too much and decided it just wanted to kill whatever got in his way. That is why they had to shut it down and ship it to Mars. There was another one on Mars too, that one wasn't hostile.

Agent R shook his head. "Jesus christ, Teddy. You want me to fight a robot? How would I do that?" Was he really considering do this for them? Maybe partially. But how was he going to fight a robot? Most robots were a minimum of twelve feet tall. There was no way he would be able to fight something like that, unless the government had something he could use to fight this robot. He kind of thinks that Teddy had something up his sleeve.

Teddy looked at Agent R. "I know what your thinking. How am I going to fight this thing? We actually have a Mech you could pilot and fight the hostile robot. Just be warned there is another robot on the planet but I think he's on our side." It sounded so very simple, in theory it was simple. Very simple, but they didn't want anyone affiliated with the united state government fighting this robot.

Agent R shook his head. "I'll regret this later, but I will do it."


End file.
